This invention relates to a support or stand for supporting a bicycle or the like in an upright position.
It is common to utilize a kickstand for maintaining a bicycle or the like in an upright position when not in use. In many cases, however, a bicycle does not have a kickstand, such as when the bicycle is on display for sale or exhibition. In addition, most racing bicycles are not equipped with a kickstand. When not in use, such bicycles are typically leaned up against a support, such as a building or vehicle, or laid upon the ground. Either situation is undesirable and can result in damage to the bicycle. Stationary bicycle racks can be used to support such bicycles, but do not have the mobility required to support a bicycle when the bicycle is moved to various locations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stand or support for a bicycle or the like, which is adapted to be placed on the ground or other supporting surface for temporarily maintaining the bicycle in an upright position. Another object of the invention to provide such a stand or support which has a compact, lightweight design to facilitate storage and transportation from one location to another. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a stand or support which can be collapsed, so as to minimize the space occupied by the stand or support for storage and transportation. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a stand or support which can be adjusted so as to allow use in connection with bicycles having tires of varying widths. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a stand or support which is relatively simple in its construction and operation, and which is capable of being moved to various locations and reliably supporting the bicycle in an upright position.
In accordance with the present invention, a support for a bicycle or the like includes a pair of base members in combination with a pair of spaced apart support members that are pivotably connected with and extend upwardly from the base members. Each support member may be formed of a pair of sections which define upper ends that are pivotably interconnected with each other, for enabling each support member to be moved between a collapsed position and an extended position. In this manner, the support can be folded when not in use, e.g. for transport or storage, and unfolded for use.
An adjustment arrangement is interposed between at least one of the support members and each of the pair of base members, to enable the lateral spacing between the support members to be adjusted so as to accommodate different wheel widths. In the disclosed embodiment, the adjustment arrangement includes a laterally extending guide member associated with each base member, and the lower area of one of the support member sections is laterally movable via engagement with the guide member. A variable position engagement arrangement is interposed between the base member and the lower end of the support member section, for selectively fixing the lateral position of the support member relative to the base member. The variable position engagement arrangement is preferably in the form of engagement structure interposed between the lower end of the support member section and the base member to which the support member section is mounted. Each base member is movably mounted to the lower end of one of the support member sections, e.g. via a pivot connection, for movement between an operative locking position and an inoperative release position. When the base member is in the operative locking position, the variable position engagement arrangement is operable to prevent lateral movement of the support member section, to thereby fix the lateral spacing between the support members. When the base member is moved to its inoperative release position, the lateral position of the support member section can be adjusted relative to the base member so as to adjust the spacing between the support members. Subsequent return of the base member to its operative locking position functions to maintain the support members in the adjusted position.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.